


Snow Falling on Derry

by RichieTozierLookALike



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Baby it’s cold outside, Blanket cuddles, Blow Job, Christmas, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Erections, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay Eddie, Gay Richie, Hand Job, Homophobia, M/M, Moaning, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Sneaking Out, Teenagers, Wish, Worry, kiss, lots of fluff, no really it’s freakin freezing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichieTozierLookALike/pseuds/RichieTozierLookALike
Summary: When the Losers meet up for their last Christmas Eve together, Eddie overhears an emotionally broken Richie making his Christmas wish. The problem is that neither boy knows if they want the wish to come true or not due to Derry’s harsh treatment of anyone openly gay. (Takes place when they are seniors in high school)
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Nighttime Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything in a long time! Be patient while I try to get back into the Rhythm of writing!

As the cold wind bit at Richie's sensitive skin he shoved his hands deeper into his coat pockets. Of course, this did nothing to help protect them against Derry's merciless cold, but at least they were safe from the wind, unlike his poor face. His numb nose held up his large glasses that were currently covered in a thin sheen of fog from his warm breath, but he refused to clean them since he was already so close to Stanley's house. He almost regretted not taking Big Bill up on his offer to give him a ride over, but that would mean he'd have to admit defeat and one of the other Losers might take his favorite spot on the couch. The whole reason for braving the weather had been so that he could get there early and pick his seat first, and god damn if he wasn't going to be first then he might as well be last. Everyone always fought for the end corner of Stan's couch because it was the closest to the roaring fireplace, and most of the time Mike or Bill won the battle. The Christmas get together didn't technically start until six since Stanley's parents weren't leaving for their dinner party until then, but Richie knew they wouldn't turn away a cold, lonely, innocent... er not so innocent, child that barged in around five-thirty. 

As he rounded the corner and spotted the soft baby blue house his feet picked up their pace. He could already feel the warm fireplace heating up his cheeks... or maybe that was just the cold finally numbing the rest of the face. He didn't really care. Half running and half sliding he made his way up the walkway and bounded up the wooden steps with loud thuds. Before the snow and air could freeze any more of his lanky body, he threw open the door and flung himself into the house. The immediate temperature change was almost dizzying, but he shook off the sensation quickly as he tugged off each of his snow caked boots and tossed them to the side. He rubbed his hands together to get sensation back into his fingers as he jogged down the hallway and emerged through the wide doorway into the living room. 

Richie stopped dead in his tracks. There was Eddie curled up in HIS spot with a warm blanket draped over his shoulders. The audacity. At the sound of Richie's arrival, the six other Losers stopped their conversations and turned to welcome him. 

"Sorry R-Richie! Stan called to let us know his family left early, but you were already on your way so I couldn't get a hold of you." Bill explained as he eyed the blue tinted boy shivering in front of him. 

"Bill if you didn't want me to join your orgy at Stan the Man's house then you should have let me know. I would have understood." Richie cooed back as he gave Bill's cheek a hard pinch. Bill gave a pained yelp as his hand flew to his cheek to rub away the sting. "What I don't understand though is why Eddie Spaghetti is in MY spot. How did he win it?" Before anyone could answer though he gave a wave of his hand and strode over to stand in front of the shorter boy on the couch. "Wait lemme guess! Did you guys measure dick lengths? Eddie don't tell me you're the biggest in the room! Aw I'm so proud!"

Eddie's cheeks grew three shades redder as he punched Richie's arm and curled further into his blanket. "Shut up Trash Mouth! I got here first, so I got the seat fair and square."

Richie smiled at the boy's pink face and flopped down so that he was sitting on the floor in front of him. The plush carpet welcomed his sore cold bones while the fire heated his skin so that he could finally feel his nose again. Giving it a test wiggle, he scrunched up his face and rubbed his cheeks so they would heat faster. Once he was content with his current temperature, he leaned his head back so that it rested in between Eddie's legs. Eddie kicked as his shoulders to try to budge him away from his personal bubble, but Richie just gave him a goofy grin and pulled at the corner of Eddie's thick blanket. Realizing it was a futile effort, he allowed the curly haired boy to drape half of the blanket over him. 

"You know Eddie-" Richie began as he lightly tugged on Eddie's left foot, "this isn't the first time I've shared a blanket with a Kaspbrak. Your mom's blanket might be a bit softer than this one though."

"Ha ha, very funny Richie. Be careful who's mom you joke about because I can very easily take my blanket back and leave you on the cold floor." Eddie bit back as his face only deepened in color.

Richie leaned up and poked a finger in the middle of Eddie's creased forehead. "YOU should be careful Eds. With an expression like that you'll be getting frown lines in no time. We can't have you messing up your cute face, now can we?"

Seeming to be the last straw, Eddie yanked his blanket in one sharp movement, but he failed to realize just how tightly Richie had been holding onto the other end. Whenever it didn't budge, Richie winked at Eddie and gave his knee a pat. "Now it's my turn Eds."

Richie tightened his fists around the soft material and gave it a hearty yank that resulted in Eddie tumbling forwards and landing directly on top of him. "Now Eds. Didn't your mother ever tell you that sharing was caring?" Richie cooed as he rolled out from under Eddie and took the blanket along with him. While the shorter boy was trying to cool his face and recover from the close contact with Richie, Richie jumped awkwardly to his feet and claimed the glorious couch spot. Once he could finally breathe right again, Eddie turned with daggers in his eyes as he clenched his fists as his side. 

"Tozier! That is my seat and MY blanket. Move your ass before I move it for you." 

"Oooo breaking out the last name, are we? Well love you better be finding a new spot for your lovely arse because I seem to be quite comfortable." Richie teased back in his not even slightly adequate British accent. 

Eddie, fuming from his stolen glory, shoved in between Richie and Mike and crossed his arms over each other. 

"Hey Eddie. You know I like you an all, but could you maybe not dig you elbow into my rib cage?" Mike pleaded as he rubbed at his side where the boy's bony elbow was pressed. 

"Sorry Mike! If Richie wasn't such a hog this wouldn't have happened." Eddie apologized as he shifted to be leaning on Richie instead. Hoping the same issue would arise and cause the thief to move, Eddie not so subtly dug his elbow into Richie's stomach. What Eddie didn't expect though was for Richie to lift his arm and wrap it around him so that he was awkwardly laying against him instead of just leaning on him.

"Aw Eddie bear if you wanted to cuddle you could have just asked." Richie purred, but this time a slight blush accompanied his flirty behavior. He didn't mean to pull Eddie closer, his arm seemed to be acting on its own accord and because of that a strange flutter tickled his insides. Eddie's entire body was tensed beside him and the room fell into a long silence.

Of course silence never lasts long among teenagers. Especially if those teenagers happen to be a group of Derry's finest losers. The loud pop of Mike's spine as he stood up and stretched out broke the silence and left the Losers groaning in disgust. Deciding to join in on the disturbance, Richie held his hands out in front of himself and cracked each individual finger on his right hand. 

"Do you know how bad that is for your hands? Ever heard of arthritis? You'll be lucky if you can even bend your fingers past the age of thirty!" Eddie announced as he tried to wiggle out from under Richie's now encircled arms. 

Richie only held him tighter as he smiled down at Eddie and let out a dramatic gasp. "Think of all the disappointed women in the world if I wasn't able to use my hands! Send my sweetest apologies to your mother.” 

This time it was Beverly’s turn to make her own disgusted groan as she threw the bird at Richie and stood up to join Mike. “I’m going to grab a beer from the cooler, anyone else want one?” She called over her shoulder as she maneuvered around the furniture and made her way to the small kitchen down the hall. The Losers, except for Stanley, all let out a chorus of enthusiastic ‘yes’s as they anticipated the numbing liquid. 

Now that the couch was more open due to Mike’s sudden interest to sit on the floor, probably to escape the feuding boys, Eddie slipped out of Richie’s arms and made himself comfortable on the other couch cushion. He even managed to snag half of the blanket to drape over his legs as he turned to lean his back against the arm of the couch. His legs stretched out to rest on Richie’s lap in order to conserve some of the extra blanket. After he wiggled around slightly he finally settled on a comfortable position and teasingly kicked Richie’s leg. Instead of returning the action with a snide remark, Richie’s face seemed to break out in a light red blush as he turned his face away. Eddie was surprised at the sudden shyness, but quickly decided it was just because the fire was making Richie’s face seem discolored. 

Unbeknownst to Eddie, Richie was indeed blushing. Perhaps it was because while the short boy shimmied around to get comfortable, his feet had still been resting in Richie’s lap. The sudden friction caused the tingle in Richie’s stomach to only grow and he had to hide his face to the side and hope no one noticed. Someone did definitely notice, but that someone was too oblivious to realize. 

Before Richie could feel any more awkward than he already was, Bev returned like the badass angel she was with six beers resting in her arms. Without a second of hesitation Richie sprung up from his seat and grabbed a cold bottle from the mass. Wanted to rid himself of the onslaught of emotions he was currently feeling, he cracked open the lid with his tooth and gave a hearty chug. 

“Woah Rich. The party’s just starting! No need to drink all of our supply in the first hour.” Mike teased as he punched Richie’s leg and watched the lanky teen down half the bottle. 

“But what’s the fun of a party if you remember it? I’m just fast forwarding through the boring shit!” Richie hiccuped as he flopped back into his seat and took another sip. 

After about half an hour of the group just throwing friendly insults at each other while downing the frothy drinks, Ben took charge of the rowdy situation by turning on the TV and starting up a classic horror movie. The Losers didn’t watch scary movies for the fright factor. No, after their summer long ago they no longer were affected by fake blood and screams. No, they watched horror movies because the suspense kept them focused long enough so that they didn’t grow bored and commit minor crimes. It was always Ben that suggested they turn on a movie. Either he would pick up on the restlessness of the more devious members, or he’d notice Richie close to passing out from alcohol. Whichever it was, he always noticed. 

Stanley shifted to go sit with Bill on the one recliner in order to give Bev and Ben the other one, which they gladly claimed so neither would have to compete with Mike for the best spot on the floor. He was already bundled up in a thick blanket and took up three quarters of the open space with his long legs. The living room wasn’t exactly ‘big’ per se, but to the Losers it was a haven in which they could all squish together and enjoy each other’s company. 

As the movie progressed and each of the teens slipped into the beginning stages of drunkenness, Richie was already a marathon ahead with three empty bottle laying on the ground near his feet. The blush from earlier was stuck permanently on his cheeks, but this time it was held on by the alcohol saturating his blood. He knew that he’d be passed out before the movie was over, but he couldn’t help but go grab for another beer in hopes his thoughts would stop buzzing in his head. He was used to sitting close to Eddie whenever they hung out, Hell, they were practically attached at the hip most of the time. Something had changed though. Take it, Richie was not opposed to change. Most of the time it was good, like how he changed by growing even taller than Eddie. This change was about as harmless as most change is, but it still sent Richie huddling up in his own brain and avoiding all thoughts of the matter. The play flirting that had been aimed at Eddie for years seemed to shift to that of actual flirting over the past few months and that tiny shift was all Richie needed to convince him to keep chugging. 

It’s not like Eddie was bad looking. Average height for someone their age, but Richie still couldn’t help but point out how much taller he was in comparison at every chance, and with smoothly styled hair, Eddie came across as the average Joe to most. What set him apart though was the small things that Richie had picked up on over the years. The small splashes of color that stood out against the rest of his clothing. The way he let out small gasps whenever he was stressed. His ability to calculate the end result of their shenanigans before they even occurred. The forever cleanliness of his entire self. Richie was always baffled on how someone could smell like mint and pine twenty-four/seven. All these things tied Richie’s brain up and set it alight whenever Eddie entered the same room as him. He played it off and acted as normal, well Richie standards of normal, as he possibly could, when in reality he was completely entranced by the boy laying on the couch in the other room. 

After he grabbed his next beer out of the cooler, he hopped up onto Stanley’s counter and leaned his head back to rest on the cupboard. He had already had way too much to drink and his vision was beginning to blur, but his body moved on its own accord as it brought the cap to his teeth and snapped it off with the hiss of built up carbonation. Before his lips could come in contact with the cold glass though, footsteps echoed in his ears and his eyes rolled to the left to spot Eddie himself venturing into the dark kitchen. 

“Richie what are you doing on the counter? Everyone else in finishing up the movie in the living room.” Eddie questioned as he stepped closer to the boy blending in with the shadow of the refrigerator. 

“Hey Ed’s. Just thought I’d camp out next to the cooler so I can grab my next drink when it’s needed.” Richie slurred out as he closed his eyes and tried to focus on remaining as casual as possible. Alcohol always made him slip up and say embarrassing facts about himself, and tonight was not the best time for that to happen, so he shut his mouth and hummed quietly. 

“How many have you already had Rich? At this rate you won’t be able to walk upstairs to Stan’s room for the night.” 

“I stopped counting after three. Too many numbers for too drunk of a mind.” Richie giggled to himself. 

Eddie had concern clearly written on his face, but he kept his voice calm as he moved over to Richie’s side and jumped up beside him on the smooth counter top. “What’s up Richie? I haven’t seen you drink this much since the time your parent’s left you home alone for a week.” 

Richie knew if he answered Eddie’s question the full truth would come spilling out, so he opted instead for the next best thing. He leaned over and rested his sore head on Eddie’s shoulder. 

They remained like this for a few minutes before Eddie heard soft snores coming from Richie’s slightly parted mouth. Of course. If he was gonna fall asleep anywhere, of course, it would be the kitchen counter. Eddie gently shook Richie’s arm to try to get the tall boy to budge, but it only succeeded in him wrapping said arm around Eddie’s waist and unconsciously burying his face in the collar of his sweater. 

They remained seated like that for who knows how long. When Eddie’s body finally started to grow numb from the uncomfortable sitting position, Stanley walked into the kitchen and flipped on the light. His eyes widened in surprise at the sight, but his expression dulled once he realized Richie was passed out. 

“How long have you been trapped there Eddie?” 

“Since I got up to go check on this ass. He’s too heavy for me to move and he won’t wake up.” Eddie sighed tiredly as his own drunkenness caused his mind to ebb at sleep. 

Stanley walked over to the dozing figure and untangled his arm from around Eddie’s waist. “Well, the rest of the Losers already headed upstairs for the night. I can help you get him down, but I’m not sure we can get him up the stairs without him tripping and breaking a bone or two.” 

Taking the chance at freedom, Eddie jumped down from the counter and helped Stanley pull Richie into a standing position. With both boy’s arms hooked around his midriff, they hauled Richie to the living room and let him collapse on the empty couch with a humph. “I think somethings up with him Stan. He never drinks this much. I mean I know he’s one to over-do things, but he barely talked all night.” 

Stan shook his head in confusion and peered over at the dark stairway. “I’m not sure Eddie. He seemed fine earlier. Around the time of the movie it’s like a switch just flipped and suddenly he just wanted to get as drunk as possible.” He looked down at Richie with his eyebrows knit together. “I’m sure he’ll be fine down here for the night. Let’s get ourselves to bed.” With that he stepped out of Eddie’s way and padded quietly up the staircase towards his room. 

Eddie watched him disappear into the upper floor before he turned back to gaze at the sleeping figure. Richie’s curls were messily draped over his forehead and his glasses sat crooked upon his nose. Despite the messy appearance, Eddie still couldn’t help but smile at how innocent Richie looked. His breathing was slow and even as he remained consumed by sleep. The only light in the room was the dying fire place, and it’s embers turned Richie’s pale skin to that of a dull red. Freckles splashed across his cheeks and stood out against the smooth redness. Eddie leaned down and removed the thick glasses as softly as he could without disturbing him. Next he gathered two of the blankets from the chairs and draped them over his long extended legs that hung out a little over the edge of the opposite arm rest. After making sure he was thoroughly comfortable, Eddie turned away and walked towards the wooden stairs. As soon as his hand touched the railing though, he stopped in his tracks and froze. 

A low whimper was coming from across the room and he couldn’t help but investigate it to make sure Richie was indeed okay. Despite making the noises, Richie remained the same as before and gave no signs of sickness. Even still, Eddie took pity on the lonely boy and pushed the blankets out of the way so that he could lay on the other end of the couch between Richie’s legs. He didn’t know if it was because he was curious over Richie’s weird behavior, or if he just didn’t want to walk all the way upstairs, but he settled down into the warmth of the couch and let his eyes close. 

~~~~~~~ 

Richie woke with a start as he felt something press against his hip. He sat up slightly and willed his eyes to open, only for them to land on the sleeping figure of Kaspbrak at the foot of the couch. Bits and pieces of the winter get together shone through his muddled memory, but towards the end everything grew hazy and he couldn’t quite remember how he got onto the couch. Deciding he didn’t quite care, he went back to focusing on the boy huddled between his long legs. A small lock of Eddie’s hair hung across his forehead from the blankets roughing up the normal neatness. The edge of alcohol still muddled his brain, or at least that was the excuse he gave himself as he shifted to sitting on his knees and leaned over Eddie. He reached out his hand tentatively and brushed the stray hair back into place. There. Neat freak restored. After spending all evening try to avoid one specific human, here he was alone with him on the very same couch that sent him over the edge earlier. Oh the irony. 

Richie scooched himself away from Eddie so that he was sitting on the opposite end ,out of reach from the warm legs stretched across the cushions. No sounds were available to distract Richie’s mind, unless you could count the soft noises of Eddie’s exhales, but those definitely didn’t help to keep his mind from the emotions swimming in him. He told himself it was just a temporary crush... that just happened to last months and grow stronger each time Kaspbrak looked at him. 

The mere thought of Eddie’s dark brown eyes caused heat to rise to Richie’s face and he had to push himself up from the couch to keep from panicking. He threw one last look over his shoulder at the sleeping boy before he stumbled into the kitchen and felt around for the beer. He didn’t particularly care that it was two in the morning, if he had to sit quietly with his own thoughts for a second longer he would either confess his emotions or explode. If he had to choose one though, he would explode. 

He thumped down onto the floor to be closer to the cooler, and so that if he passed out again he wouldn’t be at risk of falling and having his friends find him in an embarrassing position. He may not be able to maintain his current mental state, but by god he wasn’t gonna risk his physical state as well. He popped open the cap and stared down at the bottle in his left hand for what seemed like ages. The cool bubbling of the liquid invited him in, but something was holding him back. 

With each second that ticked by loudly on the clock above the sink, his stomach grew further knotted and pain shot through his heart. Underneath it though, there was a soft, almost warm, sensation that settled in the center of his chest and turned his cheeks red. Despite the turmoil in his brain, that small feeling held him in wonder as he thought about all the times he and Eddie had been around each other. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he remembered the time they fought over the hammock in the clubhouse. Richie didn’t even really like the hammock? He much preferred reading his comics sitting up so that his glasses didn’t press awkwardly into his face. The only reason he jumped into the hammock before Eddie could was because he wanted to see how frustrated it would make Eddie. It of course worked. Eddie’s face scrunched up and his brows knit together as a crown painted itself on his lips, but even then there was a slight blush dusting his cheeks. 

The smile grew a little wider on his own lips as he set the bottle down on the cold tile floor and stood up to move closer to the glass door overlooking the backyard. Flicking the lock open, he tugged the door and let the cold breeze from the night wash over him. His face cooled down and the blush went away instantly, but the warmth in his chest grew into a steady fire. He stepped out onto the snow covered porch in only his socks, but he was too busy thinking to notice the chill surrounding his toes. Stars twinkled through the thick gray clouds and he let his eyes become fixed on one especially bright one. 

He laughed under his breath as it dawned on him that he was the first one awake in Derry on Christmas. Clasping his arms around his waist, he let out the breath he had been holding in all of yesterday. 

“I know Santa Claus is just a fat man in a suit, but if anyone out there is listening, I’ve got a Christmas wish.” He mumbled to himself and continued on before he felt too silly saying it.  
“I wish-“ 

He clenched his hands into fists and bit back the words he wanted to say. He’d never admitted his feelings out loud. It just wasn’t his style. But here he was making a fool of himself where no one could witness it. “I wish Eds could just see how much he really means to me. Past all he fake flirting and teasing, I want him to see the real me and I want him to be okay with who I am.” His throat burned at the words and tears stung at the corners of his eyes. “I just want to be okay with who I am.” He ended in almost a whisper. 

After giving his eyes an angry rub to make the glossiness go away, he turned on his heels and moved to go back inside. What stopped him though were the two brown eyes staring back at him through the darkness of the kitchen doorway. Oh shit.


	2. Admissions and Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how to write fluffy scenes ;;;

Despite his entire body shaking from the cold and fear of Eddie's reaction, he tried to mimic one of his casual poses as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He hoped with every fiber of his being that perhaps the boy hadn't heard his conversation with himself, and maybe he just got up because the couch was now empty. 

"Hey E-Eds. What're you doing up at a time like this? Out of all of the Losers I thought you needed the most beauty rest." Richie stammered as he threw a not so confident smile at Eddie. 

"Richie..." Eddie began quietly as he backed away slightly, hiding himself even further in the darkness of the hallway.

'Oh shit' Richie thought to himself again as he realized he indeed had heard him, and his reaction was the one he knew he should have been expecting. He couldn't see the disgust painted on Eddie's face because it was concealed by the night, but the way he backed off and refused to finish his sentence was enough to sink Richie's heart into his stomach. 

With tears threatening to spill for the second time in ten minutes, he moved from his spot to push past Eddie and practically run to the entrance area of the house. With shaking hands he yanked each boot over his wet socks and grabbed one of Stanley's scarves off of the coat hooks. After wrapping it hastily over his lower face to keep his audible gasps from being heard too loudly, he yanked open the door and escaped back outside. Sobs wracked his chest as he ran/slid back down the walkway and ended up at the edge of the road. Throwing one last look over his shoulder at the outline of the short boy in the open doorway of the house, he turned back and ran as fast as his feet could carry him until he was a block away from his house. The only thing that kept him from running the rest of the distance was the feeling of his choked up throat that refused to let enough air in for him to continue moving at such a fast pace. Trudging the final few minutes back to his silent house, he entered the cold home and shucked off his boots. He really didn't wanna add angry parents to his list of shit at the moment. 

With arms wrapped tightly around himself, he climbed the stairs to his room and closed the door before collapsing on his bed. He moved his hands to cup his mouth so his loud cries wouldn't wake up his mom or dad as he turned on his side and curled up with his knees against his chest. The warm blankets surrounding him offered little to no comfort at the moment, but at least they shielded him from feeling so exposed. Eddie's steps backwards replayed in his mind over and over again as the tingle that was in his chest from before turned into something nasty and sharp that threatened to impale his heart if he laid in just the right way. Why would he have ever expected Eddie to react in any different of a way. Derry was Derry, and Richie was Richie. Those two things just don't mix in a world where it's evil for people to just love each other. 

His body, growing tired from all the emotional stress placed on it, began to sink further into the mattress and make his eyelids feel heavy. Once shakey exhales replaced the sobs, he moved his one hand away to pull the glasses from his face and toss them in the direction of his nightstand. Upon hearing the successful sound of them landing on the wooden surface, he gave a small smile and wiped his eyes. The drunken feeling of sleep wrapped itself around his mind and allowed him to slip into unconsciousness, but it wasn't enough to keep him safe from the nightmares that took over his brain and played on through the night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"RICHIE! RICHIE! If I have to yell your name one more time-" 

At the not so gentle sound of his mother screaming his name up the stairs Richie lifted his head and let out a long groan as the migraine from yesterday's drinking pierced his brain. 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He yelled back before wincing at the loudness of his own voice. He flipped over to bury his face in his pillow and muffle the sounds of his noisy household. 

"SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!" 

Instant fear made him forget the pain in his head as he sat bolt upright and peered at the blurry shape of his closed door. What if Eddie had come to tell him off for his feelings. He obviously was here to scold him about never talking to him again. He wouldn't want some fairy being so close to him in fear that Richie would look at him weirdly. 

Then again, after Eddie showed how he wanted to be far away from Richie yesterday, he probably wouldn't show up to be in an even closer vicinity of him. Running his hands across his neck out of pure nervousness, his fingers brushed against the scarf still draped snuggly over his shoulders. Oh of course! It had to be Stan coming over to get his favorite scarf back. His parents were always so uptight about him wearing protective winter clothing so he probably wanted it back before they could notice. 

"JUST LET THEM UP MOM!" Richie finally screamed back as relief flooded his body and he placed the scarf at the bottom of his bed. With that he allowed himself to flop back down and pull the blankets protectively back around his body. 

When the sound of the creaking door hit his ears he kept his back to the boy that walked into the room. "Hey Stan the Man. Your scarf is at the bottom of the bed. If you don't mind I'll be getting back to sleep now." 

Richie scrunched up his eyebrows though when he didn't hear Stan's footsteps and only silence hung in the room. Propping himself up on his elbow, he looked over his shoulder at the figure of the boy standing in the open frame of the door. He didn't make any move to come in further and it set confusion in Richie's mind. The confusion only lasted as long as it took him to realize the boy was a few inches too short to be the curly haired scarf boy. Richie fumbled for his glasses before clumsily slipping them onto his growing red face. There stood Eddie across the room with his hands shoved nervously in his coat pockets. The image of him in the doorway of the kitchen flashed behind Richie's eyes and he couldn't help but let out a choking noise. 

"Richie-" 

Richie turned back to stare at the opposite wall in order to hide his face as he prepared to absorb Eddie's harsh words. He didn't need to let his dignity slip any further than it already had, but was it even possible to go past rock bottom? 

"Wait Rich... I've known you long enough to recognize that move of yours. You can't just shove your back to me and pretend like you aren't listening." Eddie mumbled as Richie only further curled into himself.

The whole room was filled with tension and it settled in Richie's throat and made it hard for him to even breathe as his chest filled with the thick air. It took every ounce of his control to keep from crying again. 

"I heard what you said last night while you were outside." 

That was it. That was the straw. Richie already knew Eddie had heard, but the verbal confirmation of it made the situation he was in finally sink in. His body shook as soft sobs left his mouth and muffled through the blankets he pressed against his face. Thirteen years of friendship were sinking down the drain and once Eddie revealed Richie's sexuality to the Losers he would be left on his own. He'd consider himself lucky if everyone else in the school didn't find out about it. 

Through the loud thumping of the blood rushing in his ears, he didn't hear the quiet footsteps of Eddie as he came around the side of the bed. What he did FEEL though was when Eddie reached out and pulled the blanket away from his face. Eddie's eyes were met with the bright redness of Richie's face and the wetness of tears that had made their way down his cheeks. Pure fear and distress were plain in the dark eyes hidden partly behind the glasses.

Eddie felt a tightness overcome his chest as he peered down at the broken boy in front of him. Before he could stop himself he climbed onto the bed and laid next to Richie. Then with a confidence that he didn't know he had, he wrapped his arms around the crying boy and buried his face in his shaking shoulder. At the sudden contact Richie stilled his entire body and all that came from him were deep breaths. 

Uncomfortable with the sudden rigidness of Richie, Eddie began to move his hand in comforting circles across the taller boy's back. Richie's muscles lost their tenseness as Eddie's fingers continued to press lightly against them. 

With timid slowness, Richie let his arms wrap about Eddie and hold him against him with fragile tenderness. He was terrified that if he made one wrong move Eddie would rip away from him and run from the room. Sure they had hugged before when they were upset, but with the new knowledge that they had, this was different in every sense of the word. At least it was different for Richie. 

Once Richie calmed down enough he laid his chin on the top of Eddie's head and released a long sigh that he didn't know he had been holding in. All the energy seemed to have bled away from his body and he couldn't help but close his eyes and just relish in their shared warmth for the moment being. 

"Are you okay now Rich?" Eddie asked softly as he loosened his grip on the now relaxed Richie. 

Richie shifted closer to Eddie and nodded his head slightly in response. His throat still remained sore and he didn't want to end up trying to talk and have nothing come out. 

"Can we talk now? Or will you turn your hairy back on me again?" Eddie teased as he tried to lighten the mood enough so that Richie wouldn't collapse again. 

"At least my back isn't as hairy as your mom's." 

Eddie pulled back enough so that he could sit up and look down at Richie's face where a tired smile now rested. His bangs were all flattened and stuck to his forehead in a goofy way that only made him look more innocent in the morning light shining through the window. Lifting up his hand slowly, Eddie brushed the messy curls away from Richie's eyes and then straightened out the glasses that before sat crookedly on his face. Richie subconsciously pressed his face against the gentle hand and his lips tilted up into a crooked grin. 

"Don't make me shave your head Richie. You're too tired to stop me!" 

"But my hair is my only redeeming feature Eds. You can't take my beauty away or you'll have a pack of chicks asking for your name." Richie muttered under his breath as he opened one of his eyes and peered up at the smiling boy leaned over him. 

Eddie wrinkled his nose and flicked Richie's cheek, "Yeah, they'll be asking about me so they could thank me."

"Ouch Eds." Richie feigned a pained expression as he placed his hand over the wrong side of his chest and rolled onto his back. 

Eddie picked up the hand and pushed it over to the right side instead, "Your heart's on this side asshat." 

"Who says I have a heart? Maybe I'm an immortal god and my insides are glitter and gold Baby." 

"So the immortal god without a heart wasn't just crying because his friend walked into his room?" 

"The immortal god doesn't wish to answer at this moment." Richie mumbled in embarrassment as he draped his free arm over his eyes and his lips turned back into the frown from earlier. 

"Well if it wasn't because I walked in... was it because of last night?" 

Richie tensed up and gave a curt nod of his head. Before he could close himself back off though, Eddie scooched closer to him and laid his hand on his shoulder. Lifting his arm slightly, Richie peeked out from under it and looked up at Eddie with caution in his eyes.

"Why did you run out on me Rich? I was just coming out to check on you and make sure you weren't drowning in alcohol." Eddie chewed his lip anxiously and looked down at his own lap.

Richie contemplated his answer for a few minutes. He didn't want to say anything that would ruin the atmosphere and turn Eddie away from him forever. "What can I say? You've just got such a scary face Eds! When I saw it I got spooked." Lifting the hand away from his heart he poked Eddie's nose playfully. 

"Richie please be serious for just a moment. I wanted to say something to you and you shoved past me to practically fly out the front door. I thought when you turned back to look at me in the doorway you'd snap out of it and come back inside. You just kept running though." 

With a shakey exhale Richie covered his eyes once more and said, "I thought you were gonna chew me up and spit me out. You heard what I said. I was hoping you would just forget it and act like nothing happened... but then you backed away from me." 

Eddie's eyes widened as the realization of his own minor action dawned on him. Richie thought he had rejected him. "God I'm an idiot. I'm sorry Rich. I wasn't backing away because I was disgusted, I backed away because I was in shock!" 

"I thought you hated me Eds, just like the rest of Derry. When you showed up here I expected you to scream and spit on my name." 

"No, no I didn't come here to spit on your name. I didn't come here to yell at you either. Although... if you make any more mom jokes I might resort to screaming." 

"Then why did you come here?" Richie held still as he awaited Eddie's answer. Whether it was just to comfort him, or to confirm that they are just friends, Richie decided he'd be okay. The worst hadn't happened and no matter what at least he's still have Eddie in his life. 

"You had the chance to reveal your feelings, even if you didn't mean to, but you never let me say mine. Honestly Trashmouth that was quite rude." Eddie lightly took a hold of Richie's arm and lifted it away so that his blushing face was visible. Richie looked up at him with his dark brown eyes and his mouth opened slightly in surprise. Timidly leaning down so only a few inches separated their faces, Eddie's hand cupped Richie's cheek. "Can I kiss you Rich?" 

"Sure Eds." 

With that Eddie closed the distance between them and pressed his lips softly to Richie's. It only lasted a few seconds before he pulled away to look curiously into Richie's eyes. The pure shock and wonder in them set his chest alight and he looked at his face like it was the first time he was actually seeing him. His freckles dusted across his cheek and along the bridge of his nose where his large framed glasses rested. Behind them his eyes searched Eddie's own face for an answer to the sudden pause. Letting his eyes travel back down Richie's face, he stopped once he reached his lips. They curved slightly at the corners like they were permanently playing at a smile to an inside joke that no one knew. When they were younger Eddie always thought Richie's lips were awkward and a bit too prominent, but now that his face had grown out a bit more they fit perfectly. A red glow stretched across both cheeks and just the tips of his rounded ears. Eddie was sure the blush on his own face could never be as cute as the one of Richie's. 

"Hey Eds?" 

"Yeah Rich?"

"Can I kiss you?" 

"Please do."

Richie cupped either side of Eddie's face with his long fingers and gently pulled his down so their lips would reconnect. Their mouths moved clumsily at first, but they soon fell into a slow rhythm that had Richie's heart practically melting. He could have continued like that forever, but Eddie had a different idea as he climbed over to straddle Richie's waist. Richie let out a quiet groan in response to the sudden weight on his hips and he couldn't help but shift his hands to Eddie's hair. The short brown locks were soft and smooth to the touch and Richie couldn't help himself as he gave them a slight tug. This time it was Eddie's turn to let out a low moan. Richie decided then and there that Eddie's hair was now one of his favorite things in the universe.

Pulling back slightly, Eddie pulled off Richie's glasses and placed them on the table before he recaptured Richie's lips with his own. With the slight blockade now gone, Eddie dragged his hands through Richie's curls and tilted his head to gain better access to the kiss. Right as Richie was getting fully into the embrace, Eddie leaned back once more and removed the thick coat from his upper body. Underneath it was a soft white sweater that emphasized his chestnut brown hair and Richie took the opportunity to grab the front of it and pull his Eddie back down to where he could continue the kiss. Eddie squirmed his hips as Richie's hands roamed down his back and settled on his waist. The sudden friction against his lower half caused Richie's mouth to part in surprise and Eddie took the chance to bite down on Richie's lower lip. 

Richie's pants tightened uncomfortably and he crossed his legs over each other to keep from wriggling around. He was surprised Eddie hadn't noticed yet because his rear was seated firmly against the hard member. Embarrassment would have been consuming him, but the only thing on his mind was the perfect person on top of him. 

Unknown to Richie was the fact that Eddie had noticed. He didn't say anything though because nothing had ever felt as good as the pressure between him and Richie's lower half. His own hips bucked slightly against his will and soft moans escaped past his lips. They turned to loud ones though when Richie's hands lifted his shirt and pressed their warmth against Eddie's hips. Their strong grip held Eddie still as Richie rolled his hips slowly beneath him. They both let out low groans in unison, but quickly stopped moving as the sound of footsteps hit their ears. 

Eddie jerked quickly away from Richie and pulled a pillow to cover his lap as Richie yanked up the blankets to cover his own waist. The loud thumps of Richie's father traveling up the stairs caused the boys to act as casual as possible, despite their fast beating hearts. His father never checked in on him, but knowing Richie's luck he wasn't convinced that they were safe to continue on until he passed. 

Once the footsteps faded away and the sound of his parent’s bedroom door closing reached them, Richie looked over to gaze at the flustered Eddie. 

“Hey Eddie Spaghetti. If it’s any consolation... you kiss better than your mom.” 

Eddie lifted the pillow off of his lap and chucked it at Richie’s snarky face. “I swear to God Richie. I will never do that again if you make one more mom joke.”

“Fine... at least I had the chance to kiss you. Now I can officially say I’ve kissed both gendered Kaspbrak’s.” Richie announced dramatically as he flung his hands up and winked at Eddie. 

“That’s it!” Eddie moved off of the bed and stomped towards the door in mock anger. Before he could even touch the door knob though, Richie jumped up and captured him in his arms. With a heave he lifted the boy into the air and pressed his back against the door. 

“Now you didn’t think you could escape me that easily now did ya?” Richie teased softly as Eddie wrapped his legs around his waist. 

“You’re right. I should of just taken a step back and you would have ran away yourself.” 

“Whatever Spaghetti.” Richie muttered grumpily and walked backwards to sit down on the edge of the bed with Eddie in his lap. 

Eddie buried his face in Richie’s neck and pressed slow kisses up and down it. Richie tilted his head back to give the short boy better access. 

“So I guess you like me too? That or you’re just taking a pity kiss a bit too far. Please tell me the first one is correct.” 

“Yes dickweed. I’ve liked you for a long while now. You’re just an oblivious fuck!” Eddie muttered as his lips remained pressed to Richie’s warm skin.

“Oh phew! That’s one question answered! But I have at least one more.” 

“Ask away Rich.”

“So did you really win the couch seat at Stan’s house because you have a hugggggge dick?” 

Eddie couldn’t help but heat up in embarrassment as he slapped Richie’s shoulder. 

“Ouch Eds! No need to hit me! Unless you’re into that.” Richie wiggled his eyebrows. “But seriously... what happens now?” 

Both boys fell into silence as they held each other close and contemplated what Derry would do to a couple like them.


End file.
